1000 wishes
by xXCloti-SquinoaXx
Summary: Je vais plier 1000 origamis et mon vœu d'être avec toi deviendra réalité. 1000 oneshots sur Sheena et Zelos. C'est ma 1ère traduction donc soyez sympa svp.
1. 1000 origamis

1000 Wishes

by

 **SakuMeiMei**

Traduction by xXCloti-SquinoaXx

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement…

xxXxx

1. 1000 origamis.

Shihna soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la pile de papiers à origami posé sur la table. « Encore 987 et le tour est joué. » Elle soupira de nouveau. _C'est pas comme si mon vœu allait se réaliser de toute façon._

« Shihna ? » Shihna bondi sur  sa chaise lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix. C-c'est… « Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie ? » Oui c'était bien lui. Cette éternelle frimousse rousse, cet idiot, ce dragueur d'élu. Zelos Wilder. « Rien de spécial… » Shihna fixait les morceaux de papiers pliés. « Oh vraiment ? » Zelos jeta un regard sur la pile formée. « As-tu un vœu en particulier ? »

« Je... Quoi?! B-bien sûr que non! » Le visage de Shihna vira au rouge. « Hmm… Menteuse. Dis-moi ? Quel est ton souhait le plus cher ? »

« Il n'est pas question que je te le dise ! » _Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse toujours la moindre de mes pensées ? _Zelos sourit et s'assit à côté de Shihna. « Avoir de la chance dans ton rôle de chef de Mizuho peut-être ? Ou peut-être que le vœu de Shihna est d'avoir de meilleures mensurations ou- » Shihna frappa Zelos sur la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer idiot ?! »

« Oh, allez Shihna. Tu sais comment je suis. » Dit Zelos en se frottant la tête. Il s'y était habitué maintenant. Chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose de mal, Shihna s'en donnait à cœur joie. « Alors, vas-tu me dire quel est ton souhait ? »

« Non ! »_ Parce que si je te le dis alors…_Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir. »

« Si ça a un rapport avec mes fangirls, alors j'ai envie de savoir. » Dit Zelos, serrant Shihna contre lui. « Lâche moi, sale pervers ! » Shihna le frappa pour se dégager. « Okay, Okay. As-tu besoin d'aide pour finir ça ? »

« Hmm… Oui. » Shihna regarda le papier qui n'était toujours pas plié. « Tu sais comment on fait ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu m'as appris à en faire lorsque nous étions enfants. » Zelos sourit et commença à plier un morceaux de papier. « Voilà. » Il plaça un origami dans les mains de Shihna. Shihna l'examina. « Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en souvienne pas ? »

« Je sais en faire. Alors ? Tu me laisses t'aider ? »

« Ouais… » Shihna s'aperçu qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Zelos était là. « Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici de toute façon ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma voluptueuse chérie de temps en temps ? » Dit Zelos en faisant la moue comme un petit enfant.

« Errr… C'est pas ça… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ici ? Je peux partir si tu veux. »

« C'est pas ça je te dis ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

xxXxx

Voilà, c'est la première fic que je traduis donc ne soyez pas trop dure hein ! J'adore cette fanfic merci à SakuMeiMei de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire ! Si m'a traduction ne vous plaît pas eh bien je vous invite à aller lire la vo sur le compte de SakuMeiMei.


	2. You can tell me, hunny

2. You Can Tell Me, Hunny.

Shihna trembla et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour admirer la pleine Lune. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour être de garde pour la troisième nuit consécutive. Pour une étrange raison, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir.

C'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant… ce qui est arrivé… Elle examina l'exsphère qui était attachée sur sa main. _Ai-je vraiment choisi la bonne voie ?_ Elle entendit quelque chose remuer derrière elle, instinctivement, elle se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. « Zelos ? » La faible lueur du feu de camp lui suffisait pour reconnaître la tête rousse de l'Elu.

« Impossible de dormir ? » demanda Shihna. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Comment peux-tu rester sans dormir deux nuits d'affiler ? » Fut la réponse. « C-c'est que… » Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard. « C'est rien. »

« Si ce n'est rien alors comment se fait-il que ça te garde éveillée pendant plus de deux nuits et que tu restes là, à regarder dans le vide en soupirant tout le temps ? » demanda Zelos en sortant de sa couverture pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Shihna. « Et ne le nie pas. Je t'ai observée tout ce temps. »

« Tu m'as quoi ?! » dit Shihna aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Réveiller les autres n'étant pas une très bonne idée. « Ne va pas croire que je suis tellement bête au point de ne pas remarquer que ma petite chérie est déprimée. » dit Zelos en se rapprochant toujours plus près de Shihna. « Tu peux tout me dire, chérie. »

« Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! » Shihna s'éloigna de Zelos. « Et pourquoi devrai-je le dire à une personne comme toi ? » Une légère mine blessée apparut sur le visage de Zelos. « Ne dis pas ça chérie. » Il l'a serra fort contre lui. « Dis-moi. » Shihna essaya tant bien que mal de le repousser, sans succès. « Zelos, lâche-moi.. »

« Dis-moi, Shihna chérie », dit-il d'une façon étrangement réconfortante et joyeuse. « Dis-moi. » Shihna soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Zelos était têtu. Il n'arrêterait pas de l'embêter tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dis ce qui n'allait pas. « Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Volt. Même maintenant, je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner moi-même. Je voudrai pouvoir retourner en arrière… ou me racheter, en quelque sorte. Peut-être que si je n'avais jamais existé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je ne peux pas oublier. J'ai beau essayer, je ne peux pas. C'est toujours là… A me rappeler quelle horrible personne je suis… »

« Shihna, il est impossible que tu sois plus horrible que moi », Zelos, qui écoutait en silence jusqu'à maintenant, l'interrompit soudainement. « Au moins, toi, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de trahir qui que ce soit et tu as toujours donné le meilleur de toi-même pour racheter tes fautes. » Il soupira. « Tu ne devrais pas te sentir aussi coupable. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi », dit Shihna. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle enfouit son visage dans le torse de Zelos. « Tu n'as jamais été responsable de la mort de personnes qui avaient confiance en toi. » Zelos fredonna une étrange mélodie. « C'est pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas les laisser tomber en ruminant sur ton passé comme ça. Ils seraient heureux si tu allais de l'avant et rendais fier Mizuho. »

Shihna acquiesça, somnolente. « Je le ferai. Merci… » Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle s'endormit. « Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux, chérie. Eh ? Shihna… ? » Zelos baissa son regard vers le visage endormit de Shihna. Une goutte de sueur apparue sur sa tête. « Elle s'endort quand je lui dis un truc comme ça, eh ? » Zelos sourit et ramassa sa couverture pour la poser sur les épaules de Shihna. « Et je suppose que je vais devoir monter la garde aussi… Oh et bien… » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Bonne nuit, Shihna. » Shihna marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et sourit.


	3. Don't leave me

Résumé : la scène se passe dans la tour du Salut, quand Zelos trahi le groupe.

3. Don't leave me.

Les yeux de Shihna s'élargir de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit Zelos livrer Collette aux mains de Pronyma. « Quoi ? ….»

« J'ai juste eu à vous observer, vous, les Renégats et le Cruxis. » Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. « Eh bien, merci ma voluptueuse chérie. » Cette froideur dans ces mots…

_Pourquoi ?..._

_Pourquoi la laissait-il derrière lui ainsi ? N'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui ?..._

« Allons-y Lady Pronyma. » Ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et sa vision devint floue. « Ne m'abandonne pas, Idiot !! » S'entendit-elle crier. L'avait-il entendue ? Etait-il surpris ? Il était parti.

Une dernière larme glissa le long de sa joue. _Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Je n'ai jamais pu t'avouer…Jamais pu t'avouer mes sentiments. Ces sentiments qui étaient dans mon cœur, attendant d'être prononcés._


End file.
